Quest for Revenge
by PokeBand
Summary: Follow Ash and Bianca as they travel throughout Johto to find and destroy Team Rocket. Why? They killed Ash's mother. It was an accident, but the accident that caused it was their fault. Might contain a few lemons throughout and some violence at the high point. Takes place four years after Ash finished traveling through Johto


So this is a new story, as I decided to pretty much scrap Johto Adventures. Long story- not explaining. So this story follows Ash and Bianca(not the, In my opinion, lame Unova one, but the awesome one from Pokemon Heroes). And, to top things off, TODAY'S MY 16th BIRTHDAY! WHOO! Enjoy this new fic!

All was quiet in Cherrygrove City. The Pidgeys were chirping, the kind old man was giving tours to new trainers, the usual. Then suddenly, a dragon-shaped shadow fell across the Pokemon Centre. It grew slightly larger until its owner, a Charizard, landed in front of the Centre. It's owner, none other than Ash Ketchum, dismounted and recalled Charizard before entering the Centre.

"Oh hello Ash, it has been awhile" Nurse Joy greeted him with her usual smile. "Hey Joy, could I get a room?" Ash asked. "Of course Ash" Nurse Joy responded with a wink- as she had be saved by Ash when he first visited the city and always had a thing for him since. Ash thanked the Nurse, and to subdue her, gave her a little peck on the lips before heading up to his room.

In his room, he changed into his pajamas before releasing Pikachu. "Pikachu we're finally here in Johto, where Team Rocket was last heard from" Ash told the mouse. The electric mouse responded with a firm nod and a serious "Pika". "Alright Pikachu, tomorrow we set off to get payback for what Team Rocket did to me those three years ago" Ash informed Pikachu, before getting in bed to go to sleep, with Pikachu curled up beside him.

(The next morning)

The next day Ash woke up, courtesy to Pikachus Thuderbolt, and got got out of bed and quickly changed before running downstairs. However, as he ran downstairs, he completely ran into a young girl, about 15 years old, and knocked them both down.

"Ah dammit, I'm so sorry miss" Ash quickly apologized as he helped the girl up. "Ah it's ok sir..." the girl responded.

"Wait... Holy crap Bianca it really is you!" Ash exclaimed, surprised, as he hugged her. "OH MY GOD ASH! I missed you do much!" Bianca replied, returning the hug. The two went downstairs so Ash could return his key, while he also pecked Joy again to satisfy her, and make her blush redder than a Latias' feathers.

"So Ash, what brings you to Johto again?" Bianca asked as they left the Centre. "Nothing good... I'm after Team Rocket because three years ago they caused my moms death, and I've been hunting them ever since" Ash replied, grimly. "Oh Ash I'm so sorry. If you need help, I'll join you, if you'll have me" Bianca replied.

"Thanks Bianca, I'll gladly have you with me. By the way... Um... When I left four years ago, I got a kiss. Was it you or Latias in her human form?" Ash asked, with great curiosity.

"Hehehe Ash that was me. You see, I wanted to leave you with something nice, to remember me by" Bianca replied, mischievously. Right as she finished, Ash pulled her into a kiss. They stayed kissing for a minute or two before Ash let go. "That was a little thank you kiss haha. Now, how about some Lunch as before we leave?" Ash suggested.

"Sure" Bianca quickly replied, blushing a tiny bit. Ash couldn't help but stare at her, taking in how much she's grown. Her hear was the usual length, still with its Latias wings. She was about about 6'2", while he was 5'6". She now wore a light blue polo with a while collar and buttons, but she stop had her white skirt on but didn't have her signature white beret. To top it all off, Ash noticed that he breasts were a decent size larger, about a C cup. 'Damn... she's still her really sweet self, but she's even more beautiful than last time' Ash thought.

"Ash come on!" Bianca said, dragging him into a restaurant, bringing him back to reality.

**So this is kinda an intro Chapter. Btw, in this fic, everything after Johto basically never happened. This is three years after Ash's journey through Johto. Hope y'all liked it. And Bianca's a Pokemon trainer btw! Next chapter in this section at the bottom I'll write their current teams- havent thought of them yet. And honestly, don't review or pm me asking what happened to the other fic. If you do, I'm not gonna answer. So R&R folks!**


End file.
